Anarchy
Anarchy is a recurring sword in the . Description The Anarchy is a black, al sword with a crude, irregular appearance, appearing to have been carved from stone (or perhaps busted up metal). It has a long, broad blade with several scratches on it and a blocky handguard marked with an inverted red pentacle. Anarchy first appeared in the hands of Zombie Goku when he faced off with Matt and Natalie at the end of the game. The undead Saiyan was able to slash his foes with it, as well as generate explosive bursts of dark energy that led their buffs. Upon Goku's defeat, the Anarchy flew out of his hands as his body fell apart, dropping down to impale him through the torso before he exploded. Anarchy appears in Matt's possession during the quest to stop Lance. It is likely that Matt either stole the sword from Goku following the latter's death, or that the cats retrieved Anarchy along with the heroes while bringing them to the Kitten Kingdom, after which Matt claimed it as his own. Anarchy returns as another sword available for Matt in Epic Battle Fantasy 4. Dark Matt wields this weapon as well. The EBF4 Anarchy is essentially the replacement for the Soul Eater; it boasts ludicrous , but halves Matt's defenses. To add to its power, Anarchy can counter with Revenge. While if Matt is at high health the counter will deal minimal damage, if Matt takes heavy damage from an attack he will be able to retaliate with a potentially lethal blow. While the Anarchy is the most potent weapon in EBF4 (especially in the free version), it is generally considered inferior to the Equilibrium. While the Anarchy boasts 20% more Attack than the Equilibrium, the Equilibrium has less painful downsides, resists two elements, counters with a far more powerful skill, and can apply Auto-Revive to Matt. Nonetheless, the Anarchy is a very powerful weapon worth consideration for any pre-Equilibrium or non-Premium Pack builds. *Attack +30% *Element - 50% *Unleash - Debuff :"Lowers enemy attack slightly. Boosts Screamer." Despite its description, it doesn't actually affect Screamer. The Anarchy has been drastically changed, now with its stats resembling the Soul Eater in earlier games; an extremely high boost in Attack, and an extreme reduction in defensive stats. It can be purchased in the weapon shop in Goldenbrick Resort for 300.000 gold. |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Dark |res1num = long50 |lvl1ATK = 30% |lvl2ATK = 50% |lvl3ATK = 70% |lvl4ATK = 95% |lvl5ATK = 120% |lvl1DEF = -50% |lvl2DEF = -50% |lvl3DEF = -50% |lvl4DEF = -50% |lvl5DEF = -50% |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Death |res2num = long100 |lvl1MDF = -50% |lvl2MDF = -50% |lvl3MDF = -50% |lvl4MDF = -50% |lvl5MDF = -50% |Element % = 50% |Element = Dark |item21 = Iron Ore |item21number = 2 |item31 = Steel Plate |item31number = 2 |item41 = Dark Rune |item41number = 2 |item42 = Bottled Darkness |item42number = 1 |item51 = Titanium |item51number = 1 |item52 = Dark Rune |item52number = 1}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Swords Category:Matt